The space in most wardrobe closets is used quite inefficiently. Clothing is usually hung on racks; hats, boxes and other items are placed on shelves; and shoes are most often stored on the floor. However, much of the space between the floor and the closet shelves may not be utilized at all. Wasted space is a particular problem in corners of the closet, where access is difficult. Over time, the utilized areas of the closet tend to become crowded and disorganized. As a result, the inefficient use of closet space becomes even more noticeable.
The practice of storing shoes on the floor of the closet is annoying in several other respects. The homeowner must typically bend over in order to select a particular pair of shoes. Moreover, the shoes tend to collect dust and mildew when left to sit on the floor for extended periods of time.
Closet storage has been improved somewhat by the provision of shelf-like shoe racks that are mounted to the walls of the closet. However, these racks usually have a fairly limited depth and, as a result, there continues to be a considerable amount of wasted space in the closet. Moreover, the shoes still tend to become disorganized over time. Various other apparatuses have employed rotary cabinets or canisters for accommodating shoes. However, these devices typically do not provide for improved space saving organization or convenient, unobstructed viewing of the shoes. Also, they are often quite inconvenient to clean.
Recently, home and, in particular, closet organization has increased in popular concern. A new shoe storage rack is required that addresses that concern.